A Little Unforgetable Journey
by SmythePerfection
Summary: Something unexpected happens, and it's not a good sign. Kurt lost his engagement ring and he has no idea where is it. Do you think he will found the ring? Or the ring's actually not missing? He doesn't know, but let's find out!


**A/N: Good news! I'm alive! Thanks to everyone who gave me supports! And big thank you to my bestfriend, who happens to be my beta, You Rock!**

**And Thanks to everyone who read this story :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A Little Unforgetable Journey

Kurt inhales deeply as he walks down the sidewalk, the weather is perfect for going out and taking a fresh air after working in a room full of air conditioners. A warm cup of coffee and the sidewalk full of crunchy leaves just makes the day almost perfect. Kurt is somewhat hoping that his fiance could be there with him, holding his hand, or walking close next to him while wrapping his hand aroung Kurt's waist, and doing silly things together or just snuggling in the park seat.

Kurt loves Sebastian in every way, he doesn't want to ever have to lose him. The proposal was the most beautiful thing he had experienced in his whole life. They were in Sebastian's favourite restaurant when lights suddenly turn off. When the lights was on again, Sebastian was in front of Kurt, holding a small box with a ring in it and behind him there was a bunch of people holding flowers and candles, including his friends, and he spoke the words Kurt has been waiting for a very long time. The ring is beautiful; it's silver with _"KS"_ written on the inside and it has a small blue diamond on Kurt's ring, while Sebastian's has a green one. Kurt just feels lucky to be with him.

After finding a perfect spot to seat as he slowly sips his coffee, Kurt looks at the falling orange leaves around him and listens to people chattering in the distance. He smiles, wondering what Sebastian would have done if he is with him. His phone suddenly vibrates and it startles him. He reaches for the phone and unlocks it, smiling, because Sebastian just knows how to make the day more perfect.

"_Hey, d__id__ you know that once upon a tim__e,__ angels fell from heaven? I knew __it __because __I__managed to make__ one go wild every night" - S _

Kurt can't help but chuckle, he quickly replies back. While he waits for the text, Kurt realizes something doesn't feel right, something is missing. He looks around, he is alone and he surely would remember if he brought along anything important He checks his bag, just his usual mosturizer, purse, some unimportant papers and his phone, that's all he brought with him.

Kurt decides to just shrug it off and maybe he just needs to get away from there. When he places his phone back into his pocket, his relax and comfortable face becomes completely terrified when he couldn't feel something on his finger. It is not what's in his bag which is gone, but it's what on his finger. The ring, the proposal ring, the beautiful ring, it's not there anymore. Kurt isn't the type of people who forget things, in fact this seems like the first time he forgets something, especially something which is always clinging to him ever since the proposal.

He can't even think straight anymore, he quickly digs into his bag, but it's not there, neither is it on his pocket or his trouser. It's not possible for the ring to just slide off from his finger and even if someone took it from him, he will probably feel it unless his finger just suddenly became small and grows back again, that's obviously impossible. He closes his eyes and tries to remember what he did previously. All he did was just went to work and grabbed a cup of coffee, non other than that. He opens his eyes and quickly rushes to his office.

He just runs, not caring about how wrecked his hair looks because the wind is just not fun anymore and the leaves too, it all just becomes annoying and he keeps bumping into people and it hurts, for him and his clothes. After the long run and all the victims he has bumped, he finally arrive to his office, looking all worn-out and unattractive. He stands at the front door for a moment and tries to get back his breath. A lot of people is looking at him like he has done something wrong and completely unforgivable. He walks uncomfortably to the stairs because he just can't even think of waiting for anything. He runs, his hair is already sticking to his forehead because of the sweat from his unpleasant journey.

He just can't do it anymore, the stairs feels totally tiring. Kurt admits that he is a complete fool, taking the elevator is probably a much more time and energy saving idea, taking emergency stairs is a completely bad idea if your office is on top of the building. His legs feels numb and he looks like a kitten that was just washed and is almost dying from the cold, Kurt would probably cry if he looks at a mirror. But for the record he isn't even thinking straight, all he is thinking about is the ring, and the ring only. And now he feels like Smeagol from Lord Of The Ring, trying to find the ring for _his precious_.

After reaching the last of the stairs, Kurt's knees gives out and he falls to the ground while trying to catch his breath. Damn, he should've worked out more often, he feels really old for someone who is just 25 years old. But as soon as he gets his breathing back to normal, he decides to stand up, which is so hard for those who rarely work out and spend their whole life working on a chair. And from everything he is suffering from right now, Kurt decides to just walk slowly, attempting to calm down which is failing because the ring is just so very important to him and he is freaking out.

Every single person who walks pass by him looks like they have just seen the worst fashion selection of their entire life worn by the designer of the year. It's just too much for Kurt to take, working at a fashion office isn't all sunshine and daisies. He feels intimidated. Especially when their position is much more higher than his. It's going to be be the worst day of his life, because people doesn't forget things that quick. Except for him... God, he is so clumsy, how could he forget where he had place the ring. He always wears it everywhere he goes and he has never forgotton about it, even once. Well now he has. Maybe he has some kind of amnesia, or maybe he's just getting old.

When finally he reach his office, he searches to every place imaginable, not even leave any visible spots, his eyes scanning every space of his drawer. But he can't find it. Not even under his table, the trash can, or even sticking on the ceilling. The ring is small, seeing from how big Kurt's finger is turning, today is going to be a very bad day. He keep searching and scanning whatever spot is in front of him. And still, the ring hasn't been found. It's like the ring suddenly becomes invisible and it seems more precious than normal, which mean something. Kurt swears he finally understands what Smeagol feels when he lost his precious. Do you think it's stupid? No, loosing something you love is like loosing a part of you. You will always want it back, in any condition, no matter if it's only half left or even if it's already broken.

Kurt really can't think of how he's going to tell Sebastian when he gets back to their apartement. He feels like such a failure, it's not how expensive the ring is, but the love and prove of their engagement is there, in that little ring. He sits on the floor, not knowing where he could find the ring anymore. He closes his eyes and tries to remember what he has done all day. The result is nothing, he doesn't remember where the ring is. Nothing he could do right now except telling the truth to Sebastian. He wishes he could just rewind time. He sighs, when suddenly someone knocks at the door.

"Mr. Hummel?" a girl Kurt can't remember the name of calls him.

"Hm?" Kurt looks up but he doesn't look at her.

"The guests are ready," the girl said, from her voice he can hear a mixed of guilt and confussion at the same time.

"_Oh__,_" He looks at the clocks.

_05.00 pm__._

Four hours he has been searching for the ring, and all he has is nothing. He stands up slowly and fixes his clothes. He completely forgot that he has an important meeting today. Luckily, he has prepare the materials from last night. He smiles to the girl before walking pass her to the meeting room, looking like the guests want to execute him. Kurt just hopes he doesn't ruin his reputation because the fish can't live happily if the water is ruined. He slowly enters the room with his fake charming smile.

When it is over, Kurt sighs in relief. The meeting went perfectly fine, he didn't ruin his reputation, and it was a pretty useful distraction for him, even for just moment. But now he can't stop thinking about the ring again, but the worst part is that he has got a headache. Life is just not letting him find the ring, so he decides to take a little rest in his office. Minute by minute passes, the headache is gone and Kurt becomes sleepy. His eyeslid feels heavy and slowly he falls asleep.

"_Kurt?" Sebastian calls from the other room. Kurt __has __just got home from work, looking tired and messed up._

"_Sebastian..?" Kurt walks to the other room where Sebastian__'s__ sound __is __com__ing __from. __But t__here's no Sebastian, he walks back to the main room._

"_Kurt __I__'m here__.__.." Sebastian whispers now. His voice seems close but when Kurt looks around he finds no one._

"_Sebastian, where are you?" Kurt calls him. He just feels __too__ tired to play with him._

"_I'm here Kurt, I'm here.__.__." Sebastian's voice__now sounds broken._

"_I know __I__ can hear your voice, but where exactly are you?" Kurt shout__s__, he looks around, he still can't find Sebastian._

"_Kurt__, I__'m here__..__." the voice just get more broken by the time. And now Kurt's scared, he can't find Sebastian anywhere, but he can hear Sebastian clearly from where he __is __stand__ing__._

"_Sebastian, please don't scare me.__.__." __Kurt pleads__._

"_Down here..." Sebastian whispers, this isn't how Sebastian w__ould__ talk to __Kurt__. He never sound__s__ so broken like this._

_Kurt looks down, he can see Sebastian's reflection on his ring but he can't see Sebastian around him. "Sebastian, please get out from where you__'re__ hid__ing…__" he begs._

"_I am here, look up, sweetie__,__" Sebastian sounds more happy now._

_Kurt looks up slowly__.__ "Sebastian__..?__" he calls slowly._

"_This is me__,__" he smiles__.__ "Can __I__ look at your ring one more time__?__" _

"_Sure__,__" Kurt looks down at his finger. _

_The ring is gone._

"_I- it was here, __I __swear!" Kurt panickes._

"_Kurt__,__ where is it?" Sebastian frowns._

"_I-i don't know! It was here before you came!" Kurt looks at Sebastian with eyes full of hope._

"_You lost it..?" Sebastian looks at Kurt__,__disappointed__._

"_I-__I __d__id__n't!" he stutter__s__._

"_Where is it?" Sebastian now sounds angry._

"_It was-" Kurt doesn't have a chance to end his words before Sebastian cuts it._

"_I__'ll ask you again and you are going to tell the truth, d__id__ you lost it?" Sebastian sounds a little bit calmer._

_Kurt nods._

"_Do you know how expensive it is?" Sebastian raise his eyebrow looking completely dissapointed in Kurt._

"_I__-__I__'m sorry__,__" Kurt plea__ds__._

"_SORRY__?__!" Sebastian throws his hand in the air._

"_Please don't hit me, it's just a ring.." Kurt looks away__, it wasn't just a ring though__. _

_Sebastian chuckle__s.__ "Just a ring, it's not important, just like you.." he walks away._

_Those words hurt more than all the name calling in highschool__ did__. He watches Sebastian walk across the room. He just f__roze__ there, __he __doesn't dare to move. _

"_A bitch like you doesn't deserve to live in this world__,__" Sebastian says. While taking a knife from the kitchen._

_Kurt gulps__.__ '__N__onononono'__he keep repeating it in his head__.__ '__P__lease no' but it doesn't stop Sebastian from walking toward__s him__, holding a kitchen knife in his hand. _

_Sebastian just got faster and faster by the time, and when he's right in front of __Kurt__ he hold__s__ the knife up and it f__lies __towards Kurt._

"NO!" Kurt exclaimes.

He's in his office, thank god it's just a dream. He looks at the clock again,

_09.00 p__m._

He has slept for 2 hours. It's about time he went home.

And he still hasn't found the ring.

"Mr. Hummel?" the girl from before calls him again.

"Yes..?" Kurt answers.

"You seem tired," the girl says.

"Yeah, why are you still in the office? It's time to go home," Kurt smiles at the girl.

"I'm here to wake you up, but you already woke up before I came" she smiles.

"Uh, thanks..." He feels awkward. "You can go home now." Kurt smiles again.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." the girl waves at him and walks away.

Kurt sighs, it means he has to go home too, and face Sebastian. He stands up slowly from his seat and grabs his bag. The building already feels so empty, he can even hear the echo of other people's steps from the hall. When he opens the front door the cold fall wind hits him, he quickly walks to his car and drives to his apartement. All he's thinking about is the ring. Kurt's sure Sebastian will feel disappointed in him.

Momments after moments pass by, Kurt's in front of his apartement now. He just isn't ready but he has to tell Sebastian. When he arrives at the front door he takes a deep breathe, then he slowly opens the door. The dim light from the tv is reflected on Sebastian's face, he's asleep. Kurt closes the door slowly and sits beside Sebastian. Sebastian is just so perfect, even when he's asleep.

He kisses Sebastian's cheek and whispers, "Hey Bas, I'm home". He smiles when he sees Sebastian's waking up.

"Hmm, hey," he sounds sleepy.

Kurt kisses Sebastian again. "Why didn't you sleep in the bed?" Kurt asks.

"I'm waiting for you to come home," Sebastian smiles.

And now Kurt feels guilty. "but now I'm here right?" he smiles.

Sebastian chuckles and nods, he snuggles into Kurt's neck.

"Sebastian, can I talk to you?" he caresses Sebastian's hair.

"Sure," he mumbles.

"I might have just lost our engagement ring today..." Kurt looks at the changing emotion in Sebastian's face.

"No, you didn't, you left it in the bathroom," he says sleepyly.

"I, what? Really?" Kurt's face lights up.

Sebastian move from his neck, he laughs. "You forgot? I thought you never forget about anything," he continues laughing.

"Oh come on, it's like I'm not human," he smiles.

Sebasian reaches for his pocket and something pulls out. The ring is there, right in front Kurt's eyes. Sebastian takes Kurt's hand and puts the ring on his finger. He kisses the ring then looks into Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt smiles. "You don't even know how much I had panicked,"

"No need to tell me, I can already see it," He laughs again.

Kurt leans closer and gives a peck on Sebastian's lips.

"I hate you," Kurt says while laughing.

"No, you love me, babe," Sebastian smiles and pulls Kurt into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun. That's it :D **

**What do you think? Don't forget to review and favourite if you like it :) **

**Have a good day/night/dream! :)**


End file.
